Trust a Try
by chrissydolores
Summary: Bella a model,singer,and songwriter called Izzy moves home to Forks for a change... She wants everything to be normal... Will it or will a green eyed player make it hard? Especially when he loves Iz...Will he find out and tell? Read to find out... AH OOC
1. Home again

WOW sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things caught up to me like school OH well.

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight

I pulled up to the house the same 3 story house that I bought last year. As I looked back everything has gone good so far since I became a VS Model. I remember when I told my dad what my job was.

Flashback

"YOUR BECOMING A WHAT!" yelled Charlie outraged. "Calm down dad seriously im just becoming a Victoria Secret model." I tried to reason. "Do you see what those girls wear and your going to become one of them!" argued Charlie. "Dad can you at least be happy for me! Why are you never proud of me!" I screamed then ran to my room. I was so happy I was moving out soon to New York. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock. "Bells can I come in?" asked my brother his voice laced with concern. " Yes you can come in Em." I replied my voice hoarse from crying and yelling. My big teddy bear of a brother came in. "So your sure about this?" asked Emmet concern was in his usually joking voice "Yes Im sure Em." I replied "okay" he says. "I stand by you with whatever you do, besides that's a good way to get chicks telling them your sisters a model." Said the joking Emmet I knew and loved. "Shut up Em" I said while playfully punching his arm while he pretended to be hurt. I went to go talk to Charlie that night and he said it was okay I was almost a legal adult and I could make my own descions..

Back to present

"Bells were here" shouted Jake as we pulled up to the house in my Mercedes Gaurdian. Man I love my car. I was wearing a white and blue dress with blue sandals along with a blue knitted hat. Jake was wearing a grey t-shirt that clung tight on his skin with jeans. We started school tomorrow as Juniors seeing as were 16. I go up to the door and knock. Em answered. "Hello and you are?" He asked wow he dosent even recognize his own sister "Bella and this is Jacob" I reply "Oh hi I'm Emmet my sisters name is bella….wait you are Bella." He runs up to me and picks me up in a bone crushing hug. "Missed you to Emmy. So what has happened since I left." Oh well I started dating Rosalie and Alice is with Jasper and Edward came right after you left. He dosen't even know I have a sister. And who is this?" He asked the last part with curiosity laced in his voice. " Are you two dating?" Jake and I burst out laughing. " ME…. Dating …..Jake….. no way." I said between laughs. "No way he's like a second brother to me I met him modeling at a shoot weve been bestfriends ever since, but we act like a couple for people to leave us alone." "So Bella your blonde now aye? When did this happen?" Emmet asked taking in my appearance."Yeah" I replied " I didn't want anyone recognizing me. No one cares about Jake." I said jokingly. Jake spoke for the first time "Actually I just didn't want a change."

Charlie came home and we talked for a little while. Well tomorrow is my first day back at Forks High wish me luck.

**Hope you liked the first chapter very long took me an hour or 2 to write that.**

Pics will be on my profile soon. Im gonna write the next chapter in a minute.


	2. Going Back: Part one

**OK so I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been very busy and my internet hasn't been working. I'm at my best friend's house so I'm using her for her internet and such. OK I'm sorry keep reviewing I love all of the positive comments.**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything as much as I want to.**

Chapter 2: Going back part one

I had a really hard time last night going to sleep knowing I had to wake up in the morning and go back to that place called Forks High. Don't get me wrong I used to be kind of fond of it until everyone turned their backs on me. I have no idea why everyone just stopped talking to me and I was glad to get out of there as soon as possible. The only friends I had left were Emmett, because he was my brother, Rosalie, because she was my best friend and would never leave me and Jasper for the same reason as Rose. Speaking of them I can't wait to see them today. That's when I was snapped out of another daze by Jake telling me that we were here. We stepped out of my Porsche 911 turbo and everyone stared. We caught up to Emmett who was hanging out with Rose, Jasper, and two other people I didn't know. As soon as I saw Jasper I ran up screaming "Jazz!" The short pixie looking girl glared at me and it made me wonder what made her so mad. I internally shrugged it off and I jumped on him only to receive an "oomph" and a "Who is this chick" from the bronze headed dude. He set me down then yelled "Bella" as he noticed who I was. He immediately asked me "Why is your hair blonde." I replied "I wanted a change." He said "OH!" and an "Oww!" because Rose had pushed him out of the way to hug me and scream at me for leaving. I whispered in her ear. "We'll have a meeting in the meeting spot about it later." All she could do was nod. "Again who is this chick?" asked Edward. I asked Emmett "You didn't tell them about me" All he could do was shrug and say "I forgot." As we had our conversation I heard the pixie looking girl ask Rose. "Why are you acting like your best friends with this girl when it looks like she trying to take Emmett from you" She just burst out laughing along with Jazz, Emmett, and me. "Why are you all laughing so much this is serious." The girl who I heard was called Alice exclaimed. "Well Alice the girl you are being rude to be my little sister" Emmett said seriously. I exclaimed Emmett I'm only five minutes younger than you. He stuck his tongue out at me. While Alice stood there still looking mad while Edward had a smirk on his face which I wanted to do no more than slap it off. He stuck out his hand. "Hi I'm Edward Cullen Emmett didn't tell me his sister was so hot" I had dealt with his type before so I scoffed and said. "Emmett didn't tell me either that his friend was a player. " I heard a bunch of "oohs" in the background. "I think I might like you" I heard Alice say also which caused me to laugh. "Yeah we might just become best friends in the process to which caused everyone to stop laughing. I turned to face them. "I'm serious." I said with a dead serious face. Alice then squealed and said "I love your clothes, where did you get them from?" I sort of got nervous when she asked that. "Oh a friend gave them to me as a gift." I didn't need to mention they were a gift from the actual designers themselves. "Oh that's really cool. I also love your car" I smiled and said "Thank you this is one of my babies." Edward cut in. "If you don't mind me asking, many cars do you have?" I smiled thinking about my cars. "Oh I have about 6" All of their jaws dropped "Really" I smirked and said yes now if you will excuse me I have to get to class." So I left leaving behind me five open mouthed teenagers blubbering like idiots which is a funny sight to see. And that is how my day started off. I have a feeling I'll be seeing them more often.

**SO What do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Do you think I should keep on going? Thank you to all of you that read this. What should I write next Read and Review please it is 419 in the morning and I'm about to go to bed. My friend Rose and I stayed up late well actually I did tell me what I should do next. I'll post the next chapter soon. I'm looking for advice check out my profile updates soon. I promise. (: Sorry it's not that long I'm tired and i have been working for a while on this. Sorry if its not great. **

**Christina-Dolores **


	3. Please Read

**Sorry this is an Authors Note its important.**

Okay so I know you might be wondering why I haven't been updating I'm sorry school started I had writers block and my computer wasn't working. But that's all fixed now I have enough time to write my story and my writers block is gone. I got a new laptop so that shouldn't be a problem and I have a better schedule to write more. I am in the middle of writing chapter two so I hope you're not to mad at me. You guys that read Trust a Try are awesome and I will hopefully finish chapter three between tonight and tomorrow and have it up by tomorrow or later tonight.

Lots of Love

Christina-Dolores


	4. Going Back: Part Two

**Gah I am here I feel HORRIBLE... Well I am soo soo sorry about not uploading... **

**I have to retype chapter 2 on my new laptop because I am too lazy to use my old one. I have an answer to **ccutenesslover Jake wasn't really meant to be introduced in that chapter because that was a moment between Bella, Rose, and Jasper.

My Best Friend Caroline commented lol as you may have seen and umm Thank you to Everyone who read the first two chapters.. So Back to the Chapter..

Chapter 3!

Going Back Part Three

Jake and I got to all of our classes okay after being interrogated by Rose. Of course again I said I would explain later because Jake and I's relationship is another big part of coming back to Forks. We have to be a "couple". Do all that coupley, if thats even a word, stuff such as hold hands, hug, and all that PDA stuff. We did this so we would not have problems with arseholes like Edward and H-bags like Tanya who clearly uses Edward as he does her. They are perfect for each other aren't they. But anyway Jake and I have all of our classes together and I couldn't have asked anyone else to do this with me.

Lunch time arrives without a hitch and we are soon joined with our "friends" new and old at the same lunch table I was sitting at around this time two years ago. I have my apple, salad, and lemonade while Jake has well whatever that is he's eating. I can barely tell what this stuff is and he's actually sitter there eating. Wow. Just Wow.

So the conversation at the table is like this starting with the boys.

"So Jake you watch any sports?" Edward asks.

"Yeah" He replies cooly when we both know that he doesn't.

"Like what?"

"You know football." And I know what Edward is going to ask next so I pull out my phone and call Jake and make up an excuse saying its from our "friend" Kelsey, who really is our friend but also our manager. We both go in the hall and he says, "Thanks Bells. That could have ended badly."

I reply "I know thats why I saved your arse back there."

"Well Yeah thanks Bells. You wanna call Kels or should I?"

"I guess I will"

I dial and am greeted with "Why hello there... Its been a while."

"Yes I know I am sorry. We've been really busy though."

"Yeah Yeah whatever. Going to normal school and whatnot."

"Jake is here too!"

"Well Hey there Jake. Hows Forks with Belly?"

He laughs and says, "Its okay. We have been hanging out with Emmett and his friends they seem nice. Well most of them do besides that arse Edward. He annoys me so much."

"That sounds nice Jake. But that sucks about Edward."

"Mhm, well I'm going to go back in there and you can talk to Bella."

"Okay talk to you later Jake."

"See ya Kels"

I get back on the phone with Kels. "So every thing is okay right?"

"Yeah."

"Well okay I have to go but I'll call you later with the 3 hour time zone difference its hard to talk but we'll keep in touch. Love you Bells."

"Love you too Kelsey. Talk to you later!"

And that ended with me crying in the hallway because I missed her so much. She was my best friend besides Jake, Rose, and Jasper. But still we were super close and it was hard to leave her. I went inside and Jake saw the tears in my eyes ran up to me hugged me and said "I know I miss her too."

Our little show has caused everyone in the cafeteria to look at us. We don't care though and go back to sit back at the table after what seems like two hours but in reality was only five minutes. I feel so relaxed in Jake's arms. When we go back to the table we get bombarded with questions. I really don't feel like answering so Jake just puts a finger to his mouth and goes "shush". They stop asking questions after that. When lunch is over I've gotten myself together and I am standing outside of Biology. I go in and talk to Mr. Banner and he tells me to go sit next to Edward since its the only seat available. I groan internally but sit down anyway. He smirks and looks at me but then something I can't recognize flashes into his eyes and his smirk drops and he now looks concerned.

He says, "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I would actually like to be your friend. Would you consider it?" I roll my eyes but say anyway,

"I guess." He smiles and then I add "Just don't be an arse." His smile drops but he regains it and says

"Deal" We shake hands and I get a shock and I'm pretty sure he felt it too but neither of us brought it up. So with that the day with on. We got home I made dinner, talked to dad and went upstairs to lay in bed and think. I fell asleep thinking maybe this year won't be so bad after all.

**AHHHH I can't believe I finished Chapter three! Again I am sooo sorry for not posting sooner and I really do hope you read my story. I will try to update more I promise.**

**Well Review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks Christina :)**


	5. Models Have Breakdowns too

Well I'm back :)

I really do hope I still have readers, but its okay if I don't because I deserved it...

I'm in the car right now typing for you guys because I love all of you...

I'm on the sticky notes thing installed on my computer because my computer doesn't have word at the moment.

If you all don't hate me I hope you can enjoy reading my story, but its okay if I don't have any readers because it isn't about the amount of people reading it. It's about how much I enjoy writing.

I am on my way home from a somewhat vacation with my family. :) So I think I have done enough talking and should let you guys enjoy the story...

Let it begin...

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor the characters... well I own some just not the exact ones I want ;)... But one day Edward will be mine muahahahahahah *in an evil laugh*

(Did I tell you that I am crazy?)

Chapter 4

Models Have Breakdowns too…

I got up the next day after the constant beeping of my alarm claiming that it was 7 am... Ugh this is what I hated about school I had to get up early and get ready. If I were back in New York I'd still be sleep and getting up a little bit later doing something I enjoyed doing. I love it here and all but I still miss getting to take photos and such. I went downstairs after straightening my hair putting on a loose off the shoulder tee shirt and some of my very tight jeggings that cling to my lower half in all the right places. This is what I called comfy casual. I threw on a pair of grey flats with black bowties to match my top. I wore a black bow in my hair that was keeping my long hair out of my face. I went for a smoky look that made my eyes pop. I looked in the mirror and relished in the picture in front of me. I have gotten a good mix of my looks and personality from my mom and dad. My mom and I looked alike aside from our hair color which used to be the same except I dyed mine blonde, while hers stayed its natural reddish-brown color, and our greenish-grey eyes (they tended to change color). But that was all I got from my mom the rest I had gotten from my dad, I had his blush when I was embarrassed and his selfless nature. I loved my parents and wouldn't have it any other way even if my parents weren't together I could still talk to them both. My mom and I were close and emailed every day and talked on the phone at least twice a week. She made sure of it. Heck Kels knew not to tell my mom that we had to go because she knew that was my mom and I's time to talk. But back to the present I need to go see if the boys are ready to go to school.

I go downstairs to see Jake and Em both dressed for school I guess they were waiting on me aww how sweet. I got down stairs grabbed a breakfast bar, an apple, and a water. I turned to Em and asked, "Are you riding with us today?"

He replied with, "No Rose is picking me up."

I smiled and said, "Okay," I then added, "you guys are a really cute couple Em."

He blushed something he also got from dad and said, "Yeah, Yeah we do."

We heard the doorbell ring and there was Rose standing there with a grin plastered on her face. She said "Hey Bells, you riding with us today?" I smiled and said, "Sure can Jake come?"

She said, "Of course."

So off we were all in Rose's red convertible heading towards school. I think Alice and Jasper rode together and Edward drove his own car. I wonder what kind of car that arse drove. I guess I just have to wait and see when I get there. We pulled into the lot after some small talk and went to wait for the others outside the school. Eventually Jasper and Alice arrived with someone, who I assumed was Edward, following in after them. We sat down and on the table area at the front of the school and talked since we had like thirty minutes before school starts. I noticed that Edward had owned an Aston Martin Vanquish, a car that I owned just in dark blue not in black. This surprised me but then I realized of course the cocky popular guy owns a flashy car. Heck I owned six who am I to judge. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone call my name more than once. I then started thinking about my ex Hunter and Kels and all the people I left in New York and started to blink back the tears and just sat there lost in my thoughts of them.. All of them.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the group. They all laughed at a joke I guess I hadn't heard and so I asked, "What's so funny?"

Jake looked at me and said "So now you're listening to us."

"Yeah, so I was just thinking."

"About what?" He asked becoming concerned after seeing the unshed tears I was blinking back.

I looked at him and said, "All of it." He enveloped me in a hug and whispered in my ear, "its okay Bells you can let it out..."

Em looked concerned and asked "What's going on?"

Jake looked at them and said, "Bells just misses some people." They all just nodded their heads and said "Okay"

He asked if it was about Hunter" and I nodded and Edward apparently heard and asked, "Who's Hunter." This made me start to cry harder and Jake glared at him. I knew Jake hated Hunter but because he made me happy Jake was okay with it. You don't know how much effort it took to convince Jake not to beat Hunter's arse when we found out he was cheating on me. This is one of the other reasons that made me come back to Forks. I was heartbroken and needed a break.

Edward held his hands up in defense and I felt bad for him since he really didn't know. I really don't know why I am such an emotional wreck but I think I'll eventually get over whatever this was. I told Jake to stop glaring and took one last sniff before I told Edward, "Hunter was just my ex and a sensitive topic to talk about." Edward said "Oh okay." He then paused then added, "Aren't you dating Jake though?" I looked at Jake and he shrugged. "Actually Jake and I aren't really dating, but please don't tell I can't have another heartbreak." He replied, "Okay, so does this put me in the running to date you then." I looked at him astonished and glared and asked, "Did you really just ask me if we could date after telling you a secret I wouldn't dare tell anyone else?" He said, "Yeah so?" I looked at him and slapped him everyone turned to look at him and gasped when they saw what had happened. Edward was clutching his cheek and Jake looked at him and said, "Bad move man, bad move." I stormed off and glared back at Edward. Well this day has gotten off to a great start... NOT! Well let's see how the rest of the day goes...

**Hey guys sorry if this chapter is short I just wanted to put something out there that my readers would enjoy. Again I love you guys and appreciate all you guys do by reading and Reviewing. I hope this chapter was good and tell me your thoughts criticism is good trust me... So until next time when I am not in a car and have more time to write. I will see you then... **

**I love you. **

**Christina :)**


End file.
